To Save Henry, An Unknown Land
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: After returning from the underworld, things seem to be going back to normal except now there's an all new threat who wants to use Henry, the heroes must get him back while Regina tries to deal with a recent loss and a new shock.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after the underworld and after Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde but before Belle has the baby. This version doesn't include Regina splitting with her Evil Queen side nor does it include Emma having visions of her death.

Chapter 1

It was late and the citizens of Storybrooke had long gone to sleep. The wind outside blowed softly, but at times, made whistling music. In the mayor's house, Regina tossed and turned in her bed, grappled with dreams of Robin. It had been three weeks since his death and the pain hadn't gone away, it still plagued her. She could hear him too. He was calling to her, in her slumber. "Robin," she whispered, she tossed again. She couldn't make out his face, the images were blurry, but she knew it was him by his voice. Finally with a jolt, she woke up and sat on the edge of the bed, breathing heavily. She looked at her clock, it was 3 am and the wind had died down again.

Emma smiled as she sat at the kitchen table at her house with Hook and Henry. She watched them eat their breakfast with a happiness that wasn't always possible with all the crazy things that happened around the town. She stared at Hook, watching him chew his eggs and her smile faded only a little, it wasn't long ago when she thought she lost him forever in the underworld.

She shook her head from those thoughts and stood with a renewed smile, "Anyone want seconds?" she asked as she headed towards the counter to pour herself some more coffee. Henry stood, "I gotta get going, I'm taking Violet to the bridge and we're going to hang out," he smiled, he always did nowadays when he mentioned her. Emma turned to smile at her son, "Oh, well have fun, kid." She didn't mean for her tone to sound dissapointed, but it must have come off that way because he added , "We could stop by for lunch if that's ok."

"Um," Emma looked at Hook and he smirked back at her then she looked back at Henry, "You know why don't we just meet up at Granny's later, I'll invite your mom too." Henry shrugged, "Sure," and then he was out. Once he was out of the house Emma turned to Hook, "He spends less and less time at home, he's really growing up." Hook saw Emma's sad smile and went to her side, wrapping his arms around her, "It's only natural the boy wants to be away, he's becoming a man, a swashbuckling explorer."

Emma made a snorting noise as she smiled a more natural smile then looked up at her boyfriend, "As long as he doesn't sail far away on the seven seas, I'll be fine." Hook kissed her head and looked back at her, "Come on, let's watch a movie or we can do other things," he grinned at the idea of spending some intimate time with her. Emma kissed him back as her reply.

end of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emma and Hook walked into Granny's diner. Emma had called her parents and Regina to meet them there to wait on Henry to finish with his date with Violet. Snow, David and Regina were sitting at a booth. It was nice to have them all together after the chaos from the underworld, as if they were a normal family. Snow and David were sitting on the left side of the table carrying on a convrsation with each other while Snow held baby Neal and Regina was sitting on the right side, quietly looking down at the table. Hook went over to the counter to get Emma and himself a drink and Emma strolled over to the table and with a smile, she greeted them.

Snow smiled up at her daughter, "Hey, we heard Henry is on a date, how are you feeling about that?" "Yeeeah," Emma sat down beside Regina, "It's kind of weird, but he's happy and it's nice to see him happy." "Maybe it's time I had a one on one talk with my grandson about girls," David replied with a grin. "Oh, dad," Emma gave him a grimace. She looked over at Regina, noticing that she was being strangely quiet and looked tired as well, "Regina? You ok?"

Regina looked over at her with a slightly surprised look, as if not aware that she had sat down beside her, "I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well. Where's Henry?" "Uh, we're still waiting on him, remember? I told you he's with Violet," Emma frowned slightly with concern, getting the feeling she wasn't being completely honest, then looked up to see Hook walk up with their drinks. Hook got a chair from a nearby table and sat down at the head of the table, "The lad still isn't here yet, must be going well," he winked at Emma.

Emma shook her head with a smile and swallowed the portion she took a drink of from her cup.

"I love this spot," stated Violet, as her and Henry stood on the bridge. "It's a pretty memorable place for my grandparents," Henry replied and smiled at her. Violet smiled back at him, "I bet your grandparents have a lot of pretty interesting stories." "They are the greatest example I know of true love," Henry looked out at the water, feeling a little nervous, he didn't want to say something stupid. Violet smiled softly and took the moment to lay her head against Henry's shoulder.

Henry looked down at her with a calming smile, but just before he could open his mouth to say anything, a swirling hole formed at one end of the bridge. Yellowish smoke circled right above the vortex with sparks of green, causing an unsettling mini-storm. Henry saw it first and pulled Violet behind him, protectively, "We have to get out of here." Violet's eyes widened when she saw the threat and it was growing.

Both teenagers turned to run, but the clouds lashed out and grabbed Henry around the ankle. His front slammed to the ground as the force dragged him toward the vortex. "Henry!" screamed Violet and tried to grab his hand. "No, go! Get out of here!" he told her. It was no use anyway, the vortex sucked Henry inside and just as quick as it had arrived, it was gone. Violet gasped and stood there in shock for a few seconds before hurrying back to town and into the diner.

Once she was safely inside, she breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath as tears began to well up in her eyes. Emma stood in alert, seeing the young girl's distress, "Violet, what's wrong?" Regina stood as well, "Where's Henry?" The others looked over. "He..he dissapeared," was all she could get out at first. Hook went over and lead the girl comfortingly to them, "Tell us what happened, love."

Violet sat down in the chair Hook was in and explained all of what happened. Emma looked over at Regina in a kind of panic, "Let's go," she looked at Violet and added, "Stay here where it's safe, we'll get him back." Regina nodded and both women stood, followed by Snow and David. Emma didn't say another word as she lead the charge out of the diner. "Emma, where are we going?" Regina asked, right behind her. "Gold," was Emma's only reply.

end of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The bell to the pawn shop rang noisily as Emma barged in, on a mission. Gold was behind the counter going throw some inventory, but when the marched in he rolled his eyes to the ceiling and looked up at them, "I'm not in the mood today Ms. Swan." "Well get in the mood," was her retort, "Henry's missing." Gold gave her a confused look, "And that's my problem, how?" Regina stepped up so she was standing beside Emma, frowning at Gold, "Did you do something to him, because if you did.."

"As much as your threats DON'T scare me," Gold interupted, sarcastically, "I didn't do anything to Henry." Emma studied him and once she could tell he wasn't lying, said, "He's missing, he was sucked into a vortex at the bridge." "I'm sorry, but I can't help you, I'm quite busy today," Gold went back to the objects on the counter. Regina shook her head annoyingly, "Come on, we're wasting time here with him," and she headed out. Emma stayed, staring at Gold, wondering how he could refuse helping Henry, Neil's son. "Emma," Snow spoke gently to her, "she's right, we should go." Emma turned and followed Regina out.

Just before they made it to the door, Gold looked up and added, "I suggest going to where he dissapeared in investigating there first, it's always a good idea to retrace steps to find what you're looking for." Then he was back to what he was doing once again. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with the crocodile, but maybe he's right about searching the bridge," Hook said as they walked away from the shop. Emma stopped and looked at the ground, she needed to come up with a plan, she then looked at Snow and David, not wanting them to take her little brother to a potentially dangerous spot, "Mom, dad, why don't you go to the library and ask Belle for any information about weird yellow smoke portals and we'll go to the bridge," she looked at Hook and Regina.

David nodded at the idea, "Good idea," and he left with Snow to the library. Regina followed Emma and Hook to the bridge, "What are we even supposed to be looking for there?" she asked. "Anything," answered Emma, "any clues on whatever dimension or world he was sucked into." In the library, Belle was putting away some books. David and Snow walked in and walked up to her, "Belle, we need your help," said Snow. Belle looked over to them with concern, "Of course, what's the problem?" "Henry's missing," David spoke, "he was sucked into some kind of portal with yellow smoke and green sparks."

"Oh dear, well do you know where he could have ended up?" Belle said then noticed baby Neil looking at her curiously and she smiled at him. Snow shook her head, "No, we have no clue and we were hoping you could help us with that." "Yeah, I'll help any way I can," Belle began looking for any books about portals. Once at the bridge, Emma, Regina and Hook began looking around for anything suspecious and after only a few minutes, Regina threw up her hands, "This is useless, we're not accomplishing anything by looking around here, there's nothing." She put her hands on her hips and paced a little, getting more worried by the second.

Emma looked over at her, trying to stay calm for all of them, "We'll find him and bring him home, I promise." Regina looked back at her and was able to calm down some, knowing deep down she was right. Hook looked between the women then got an idea, "Hey, isn't Gold able to find people in different lands or something?" Emma snorted, "You heard him, he doesn't want to help us."

Regina looked from Hook to Emma with a grin, "Then we'll make him."

end of Chapter 3


End file.
